I Just Love You
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: "Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Mimi?" "Pe-pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Tentu saja aku benar-benar berpacaran dengan Mimi," "Aku suka padamu," "Ja-jangan bercanda," "Aku serius!" "Candaanmu tidak lucu, Yamato," SLASH, OOC, Typo. YamaChi, KouMi, JoeRa


**Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Matt/Yama x Taichi**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hur/Comfort**

**Warning: Shonen-Ai, Typo, Maybe OOC, Hiks..TT^TT ancur. Ini saat mereka SMA ya. Kelas 2, anggap saja begitu.**

**I JUST LOVE YOU**

**.**

**07 February 20XX**

Di sebuah kamar tidur, terdapat seorang lelaki yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya tanda sedang frustasi.

"Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" teriak remaja lelaki itu dengan amat frustasinya.

"Kak, kakak kenapa?"

Remaja lelaki itu berbalik untuk tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hikari? Kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya remaja lelaki itu kepada seorang perempuan berambut pendek, yaitu adiknya, Hikari, yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan menyeritkan alisnya.

"Kaget? Tidak mengetuk pintu? Kakak~ aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamar kakak berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban," seru Hikari dengan nada sedikit keras.

Remaja lelaki itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanda bersalah.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih.

Hikari hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia lalu duduk di depan kakak menegakkan wajah kakaknya agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kak Taichi kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Hikari dengan lembut sambil memegang ke dua sisi wajah kakaknya, Taichi.

Taichi hanya melepaskan tangan Hikari yang ada di pipinya dengan lembut. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan serasa tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

Taichi tersenyum lembut ke arah Hikari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kari," jawabnya pelan. Tapi Hikari membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Hari ini cuacanya bagus lho," ucap Hikari dengan nada seriang mungkin. "Kakak kenapa tidak coba saja jalan-jalan!" serunya lagi.

Taichi hanya memandang adiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai' baiklah tuan putri," sahut Taichi sambil mencoba membalasnya dengan riang.

Hikari tersenyum atas respon kakaknya. Taichi mengecup puncak kepala adiknya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang sudah memasang wajah lega.

**.**

**.**

Taichi terus melangkah tanpa tentu arah. Terus berjalan mencari tempat yang tenang.

"Kenapa aku tidak mau jujur saja ya tadi?" Taichi mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal tinggal bilang kalau ku sedang ada masalah dalam percintaan. Masalah sepele. Gah…." Taichi mengacak rambut coklatnya lagi.

"Walau susah, aku harus bilang. Kalau aku.. aku… aku suka sama…."

"Sama siapa?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa…." 

Sepertinya orang yang sudah mengejutkan Taichi juga panik. Ia terus menepuk-nepuk pundak Taichi dengan sedikit keras.

"Taichi, Taichi, ini aku,"

Taichi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah membuatnya teriak tanda terkejut yang amat-sangat.

"Mimi? Hai," seru Taichi riang setelah tahu bahwa Mimi, teman perempuan seperjuangan.

"Hai Taichi. Sendirian saja?" balas Mimi sambil tersenyum riang ke arah Taichi.

"Ya. Kau juga sendiri saja nih. Tidak dengan Koushiro?"

"Koushiro sedang sibuk. Kalau Sora pergi dengan seseorang saat ku telefon rumahnya tadi. Ingin pergi dengan Hikari, dia bilang aku harus pergi denganmu. Jadi ku cari-cari saja kamu," kata Mimi sambil tertawa.

Taichi membalas tawa Mimi sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya walau tidak gatal.

"Kalau gitu, kita pergi yuk," ajak Mimi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Asal jangan salahkan saja aku kalau Koushiro marah ya," canda Taichi.

"Hihihi… mana mungkin dia marah. Kan kau yang sudah membuatku dan dia bersama,"

Taichi hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari Mimi.

**.**

Baru beberapa jam Taichi dan Mimi jalan-jalan bersama, mereka di kejutkan dengan ke datangan Yamato dan Sora di hadapan mereka.

"Sora~," pekik Mimi riang sambil memeluk sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Mimi~," seru Sora riang sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Ck, kalian ini seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu saja," kata Yamato sambil sedikit memeperbaiki rambut pirang pendeknya yang tertiup angin.

Mimi dan Sora melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa senang dan malu. Lalu mereka kembali ke posisinya Yaitu Sora di samping kiri Yamato, Mimi di samping kanan Taichi. Dan mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Ah, kalian sedang jalan-jalan berdua ya?" tanya Taichi sedikit gugup yang di balas tatapan tajam dari Yamato.

"Kalian sendiri?" balas Yamato dingin. Entah kenapa, tapi Sora merasakan amarah dari nada bicara Yamato.

"Yamato," Sora memegang lengan kiri Yamato dengan lembut. Tanda akan ke khawatirannya akan temannya yang tiba-tiba berubah suasana hatinya.

"Yamato," panggil Sora lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Kiri Yamato dengan erat.

**DEG**

Perasaan tidak senang menyusup di hati Taichi saat melihat tangan Sora menggenggam erat tangan Yamato.

"Ka-kalian berpacaran ya?" entah kenapa, tanpa perintah otak, Taichi mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak ingin ia dengar jawabannya.

Yamato sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Taichi yang tertuju padanya.

Dan itu membuat Yamato tersenyum menyeringai sinis sambil membalas genggaman erat yang berada di tangannya dan telah membuat Sora bingung.

"Ya. Seperti kalian kan?" balas Yamato sinis.

Tanpa perintah otak –lagi, tiba-tiba saja Taichi menggenggam tangan kiri Mimi dan itu membuat Mimi sendiri terkejut.

"Ya. Aku memang berpacaran dengan Mimi. Iya kan, Mimi?"

"Ya,"

Taichi sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Mimi yang tidak ada nada gugup sekalipun. Tapi dengan cepat, ia tersenyum walau dalam hatinya ia sendiri sedikit panik.

"Se-selamat ya, Mimi," seru Sora sambil tersenyum yang agak di paksakan.

"Selamat juga ya, Sora," balas Mimi sambil tersenyum santai.

**.**

"Ta-Taichi, tidak usah sambil bersujud begitu di depanku," ucap Koushiro tidak nyaman akan perlakuan sahabatnya ini.

Taichi menegakkan badannya dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Koushiro yang sudah sedikit lega.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Taichi. Itu bukan salahmu," sergah Koushiro tegas.

"Ta-tapi… Tapi aku telah membuat Yamato dan Sora mengira kalau Mimi itu PACARKU!" teriak Taichi keras-keras dengan emosinya yang meluap.

Saat itu Koushiro beruntung karena mereka bertiga –karena ada Mimi di sampingnya- sedang berada di kamar Koushiro dan saat itu rumah Koushiro sedang sepi, yang berarti orang tua Koushiro belum pulang.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Taichi. Aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu, Mimi. Itu hanya karena kau, Taichi, dalam posisi terdesak, terpaksa memakai Mimi untuk tamengmu," kata Koushiro sambil memegang erat tangan Mimi yang di balas senyum hangat dari Mimi.

"Tapi, tidak ada alasan'kan untuk aku berbohong?" tanya Taichi sambil memasang wajah bersalah dan kebingungan.

"Ada," tegas Koushiro.

"Apa?"

"Karena kau menyukai Yamato kan?" sahut Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Da-dari mana kau…"

"Sudah terlihat, Taichi no Baka," jawab Koushiro dan Mimi bersamaan lalu tertawakeras saat melihat reaksi Taichi yang memerah menahan malu

**.**

**.**

**09 February 20XX**

"Haahh~ aku kangen dengan Agumon," gumam Taichi lirih sambil berguling-guling malas di atas kasurnya.

"Aku juga kangen dengan Tailmon,"

"Huwaaaa…"

**GEDEBUG BRUG**

"Ittai~," rintih Taichi kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus lengan kanannya yang terjatuh duluan menyentuh lantai. Taichi lalu menatap adiknya yang sudah terkikik geli melihat ketidak beruntungan kakaknya itu.

"Hi-Ka-Ri~ kenapa kau selalu mengejutkan kakakmu yang satu ini sih?" tanya Taichi sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kak Taichi. Aku ini sudah memanggil kakak, tapi tidak di sahut-sahuti," balas Hikari masih sedikit geli dengan sikap kakaknya yang sedikit unik ini.

"Ya~ ya~ kakak kalah," ucap Taichi sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, tapi ringan. "Lalu…" lanjutnya, "Ada apa kau ke sini? Pasti ada apa-apa kan?" selidik Taichi.

"Kaa-san menyuruh kita ke super market untuk membeli bahan makan malam," jawab Hikari sambil menyerahkan daftar belanjaan dan juga uangnya.

"Jadi aku pergi sendiri?" tanya Taichi.

"Tidak, aku ikut dengan kakak," jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum saat ekspresi malas Taichi berubah menjadi lega.

**.**

"Lalu daging… err, di mana tempat daging, Hikari?" tanya Taichi sambil melirik ke arah Hikari yag sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"He? Kemana sih Hikari?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Taichi mendorong troli belanjaannya dan mengitari se isi super market dan alhasil, ia menemukan adiknya yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat ia lihat dari arah pandangannya.

Taichi terus mendorong trolinya mendekati Hikari tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan adik perempuannya.

"Ne, Hikari. Di mana tempat dagingnya?" tanya Taichi tanpa sekalipun melirik Hikari maupun seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Hikari. Yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan hanyalah secarik kertas daftar belanjaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Taichi," terdengar suara lelaki yang Taichi yakini kalau ia sangat kenal akan suara itu.

Mencoba membuktikan, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sang pemilik suara itu. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali yaitu Ishida Yamato. Dulu memang ia menyukai Sora, tapi hanya sebatas menyukai dan tidak ada rasa cinta. Jadi, cinta pertamanya adalah Yamato yang akhir-akhir ini telah membuat hari-harinya sedikit berbeda.

"Ya-Yamato. Hai," balas Taichi sedikit gugup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hikari.

"Hi-Hikari, di mana tempat dagingnya?" tanya Taichi dengan suara berbisik sambil menutup matanya dengan rapat. Taichi seakan tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Yamato. Padahal sebaliknya, rasa nyaman selalu datang saat berada di dekat Yamato, tapi kali ini bercampur menjadi sesak.

Hikari yang menyadari keadaan kakaknya yang berubah drastis, hanya dapat tersenyum penuh kebingungan. Setidaknya ia tahu penyebab perbedaan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini, tapi sekarang justru ia bingung karena ia merasa seakan kakaknya takut menemui Yamato.

"Ee… itu…"

"Hikari," panggil Yamato.

"Ya?"

"Biar aku yang mengantar kakakmu ke tempat daging, kau cari saja bahan makanan yang lain yang ada di daftar," kata Yamato sambil menatap mata Hikari. Pandangannya seakan ia butuh privasi dengan Taichi.

Hikari mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia mengambil daftar belanjaan yang ada di tangan kakaknya, dan menarik troli lalu membawanya pergi meninggalkan Yamato dan Taichi berdua.

Taichi memasang wajah pucat, takut, dan cemas. Jantungnya berirama sangat kencang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti saat ia berada di dunia digimon dan bertarung dengan para digimon jahat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia hanya berhadapan dengan sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sukai, tidak, tapi dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Kepalanya seakan terhantam tembok. Terasa pusing dan membuat pandangannya sesaat mengabur. Benar-benar seakan eror saja badan Taichi saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau Yamato telah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini menuju tempat daging.

"Taichi… Taichi… Taichi,"

Menyadari sebuah tangan menjulur mencoba menyentuh wajahnya, reflek Taichi menepisnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ah, gomen," ucap Taichi lirih setelah tahu tangan siapa yang ia tepis itu.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yamato datar.

Karena bingung ingin bicara apa, Taichi mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada daging yang akan ia beli. Ia benar-benar bingung daging apa yang harus ia beli saking gugupnya dengan Yamato yang berada di sebelahnya yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Taichi," panggil Yamato lirih.

"Hm?" hanya gumaman pelan dari Taichi tanpa memandang Yamato.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Mimi?"

**DEG**

"Pe-pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Tentu saja aku benar-benar berpacaran dengan Mimi," jawab Taichi masih tidak memandang Yamato yang sepertinya kesal.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Aku suka padamu,"

**DEG **

"Ja-jangan bercanda," ucap Taichi mencoba tenang lalu dengan cepat mengambil salah satu daging yang sudah di bungkus.

"Aku serius!" kali ini nada suara Yamato berubah menjadi kesal dan marah.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Yamato," elak Taichi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yamato di belakang.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Taichi!" paksa Yamato sambil menarik lengan Taichi dengan kasar.

"Sa-sakit," erang Taichi sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Yamato yang berada di lengan kanannya. Tapi Yamato tidak melepaskannya.

"Ya-Yamato, le-lepaskan aku,"

"Tatap aku Taichi," ucap Yamato sambil memegang sisi wajah Taichi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Le-lepas…" ucap Taichi sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Yamato yang semakin mempererat genggamannya masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Tatap aku," tegas Yamato.

Takut-takut, Taichi mencoba membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah Yamato.

Yang pertama Taichi lihat adalah mata biru bening Yamato yang terluka. Terluka?

"Maaf," itu yang Yamato ucapkan sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari lengan kanan Taichi, lalu ia pergi.

**.**

"Hm, sepertinya hanya tinggal daging, lalu semua lengkap," ucap Hikari sambil terus menghitung barang-barang yang ia beli untuk makan malam.

Menyadari ada orang yang melangkah mendekatinya, ia melirik dan melihat kakaknya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

Taichi melangkah mendekati adiknya. Lalu ia menyerahkan sebungkus daging kepada adiknya sambil terdiam.

"Ah, arigatou ka…kak," Hikari melihat air mata Taichi yang membasahi wajah kakaknya.

"Kakak? Kak Taichi kenapa?" tanya Hikari pelan sambil mencoba menghapus air mata Taichi yang masih mengalir turun.

Taichi hanya diam. Ia tidak menggeleng atau menganggukkan kepalanya sama sekali. Ia menangis tanpa terisak sedikit pun. Dengan perlahan ia memeluk Hikari dalam diam. Hikari hanya diam tidak mampu berkata dengan keadaan kakaknya saat ini.

**.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Kak Taichi, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hikari yang masih berada di luar kamar Taichi.

Hanya terdengar gumaman pelan dari dalam kamar Taichi yang seakan mengijinkan Hikari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hikari membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan pelan lalu menutupnya setelah ia berada di dalam. Gadis manis itu mendekati kakaknya yang sedang memeluk bantalnya dengan sangat erat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, kak?" tanya Hikari pelan.

Taichi hanya mengangguk, masih dengan bantal di pelukannya.

"Kakak, sejak tadi kakak hanya diam, ada masalah apa?" tanya Hikari lagi dengan halus.

Remaja lelaki itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

Hikari hanya menghela nafas pelan. Baru kali ini dia melihat kakaknya sediam ini. Tipe periang satu ini berubah 180 derajat setelah kejadian sore tadi.

"Kak,"

Taichi hanya diam.

"Apa yang kak Yamato lakukan sama kakak?" lirih Hikari.

**DEG**

Taichi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Yamato tidak salah apa-apa, Kari," balas Taichi dengan suara yang tertahan oleh bantal.

"Lalu? Kenapa Kak Taichi menangis?" tanya Hikari sambil melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedikit tersentak.

"Aku membuat Yamato terluka," bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Hikari yang Taichi katakan.

"Dia… dia terluka gara-gara kakakmu ini, Kari. KAKAKMU!" teriak Taichi dengan penuh emosi sehingga membuat Hikari terkejut.

Sekali lagi, air mata Taichi keluar dari bola mata coklatnya yang indah. Mengalir menyusuri lekuk wajah Taichi.

Hikari yang bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya dapat memeluk Taichi hingga tenang. Lalu Taichi tertidur.

**.**

"_Kak, kak Yamato kenapa?"_

"Eh? Maaf. Tadi kita bicara sampai mana, Takeru?" tanya Yamato sambil mendekatkan lagi handphonenya ke telinganya.

"_Kakak ada masalah apa?" _tanya Takeru dari tempat lain.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Takeru?" balas Yamato mencoba mengalihkan.

"_Habisnya dari tadi kak melantur terus bicaranya. Terakhir kali aku dengar, kakak menggumamkan nama Taichi,"_ kata Takeru dengan nada heran.

"Be-benarkah? Kenapa kakak tidak sadar ya?"

"_Sudahlah. Kakak lebih baik istirahat dulu. Oyasumi," _lalu Takeru memutuskan kontaknya dengan kakaknya, Yamato.

Yamato merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Taichi, orang yang telah membuat dirinya tak menentu

**.**

**.**

**11 February 20XX**

"Koushiro, ayo kita ke café itu," seru Mimi riang sambil terus menarik-narik tangan Koushiro menuju sebuah café yang kecil tapi terlihat nyaman.

"Baiklah Mimi," ucap Koushiro yang sudah pasrah saja di tarik-tarik oleh Mimi.

Mimi dan Koushiro memasuki café mini itu. Aroma _coffe_ yang menggoda siapa saja saat menghirupnya, membuat siapa saja betah untuk berlama-lama di dalam café mini ini.

Seorang _waitress_ mendekati Koushiro dan Mimi untuk menunjukkan tempat meja yang kosong. Setelah memesan beberapa camilan, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang untuk mengisi waktu luang, sampai…

"Mi-Mimi? Koushiro?"

Mimi dan Koushiro yang mendengar seseorang memanggil, mencoba mencari siapa yang telah memanggil mereka berdua.

"Sora? Joe? Hei," sapa Mimi dan Koushiro kepada Sora dan Joe yang sekarang sudah berada di dekat meja mereka.

"Ayo duduk," kata Koushiro sambil mempersilahkan Sora dan Joe untuk duduk di meja mereka yang cukup untuk empat orang.

Sora dan Joe hanya diam sambil duduk di kursi mereka. Mimi bisa melihat bahwa Sora seakan bingung dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Sora, kau tidak dengan Yamato?" tanya Mimi santai.

"Eh? I…itu," Sora bingung harus menjawab apa. Sora melirik Joe seakan meminta tolong menjelaskan. Lelaki berambut biru tua itu hanya mengangguk.

"Biar kami jelaskan,"

Joe menjelaskan kalau saat setelah Yamato berkata kalau Sora itu pacarnya, Yamato segera mendatangi dirinya dan meminta maaf lalu meminta tolong agar Sora menjadi pacar palsunya dalam sementara waktu hingga Yamato siap untuk jujur kepada Taichi. Joe sebagai pacar Sora dan juga sahabat Yamato –dan juga Taichi- hanya dapat memaklumi dan mengijinkan.

"Kalian sendiri?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Mimi dan Koushiro yang tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Joe.

"Sama seperti kalian," jawab Koushiro santai.

"Bedanya, Taichi tidak meminta kalau Mimi untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacaranya. Justru ia menyesal sekali sampai bersujud di depan Koushiro," ucap Mimi yang mendapat reaksi tidak percaya dari Joe dan Sora.

"Jadi… Yamato dan Taichi belum tahu kebenarannya?" tanya Joe.

"Ya. Biarkan saja hingga masalah mereka selesai," jawab Koushiro.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka malah jadi salah paham dan sakit hati?" sahut Sora dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku juga bingung. Kalau sampai ke batas berlebihan, mau tidak mau kita harus jujur kan?" balas Mimi.

"Ya. Sampai saat ini, jangan sampai ada yang melakukan hal yang keterlaluan," seru Koushiro.

"Hm. Sampai saatnya tiba,"

**.**

"Ng… Hikari? Kau kah itu?" tanya Taichi sambil menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Remaja lelaki itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara langkah kaki di dekatnya.

"Ya, kak. Ini aku. Aku hanya mau minta izin ke kakak, kalau aku akan pergi ke rumah Daisuke dengan Miyako, Takeru, dan Iori," jawab Hikari yang menatap kakaknya yang sedang mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi aku mendengar langkah kakimu?" tanya Taichi lagi, sambil mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, yang di bantu oleh Hikari.

"Aku membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di kamar ini kak. Aku tahu kalau kakak tidak akan membersihkannya hingga malam," balas Hikari sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah kakaknya. Yang di balas cengiran lebar dari kakaknya.

"Sudah ya kak, aku berangkat dulu," Kata Hikari sambil mengecup pipi kiri kakaknya.

"Ittekimasu~,"

**CKLIK**

"Hahaha…" hanya tawa pelan dari Taichi sambil mengusap pipi yang telah di kecup oleh adiknya.

Taichi yang bingung ingin melakukan apa hari ini, hanya dapat merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya lagi. Ia mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di sampingnya. Sedikit mengutak-atik, muncul sebuah gambar lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum –lebih tepatnya tertawa- bersama digimon di sebelahnya. Itu adalah foto Yamato dan Gabumon yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Yamato… Gomenne," bisik Taichi yang hanya mampu di dengar olehnya dirinya sendiri.

**.**

"Taichi," gumam Yamato sambil memandang foto Taichi di handphone-nya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" runtuk Yamato sambil membanting handphone-nya ke kasur.

"Gomen.. Gomen…" ucap Yamato berulang-ulang sambil meremas rambut pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

**13 February 20XX**

"Hikari?"

Hikari melirik ke samping kanannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggil dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Takeru~," senyum Hikari merekah setelah tahu siapa yang telah menyapanya.

"Hei, sendiri saja?" sapa Takeru sambil tersenyum.

"He-eh. Kau juga kan?" balas Hikari.

"Ya. Kau beli apa saja?" tanya Takeru sambil melirik plastik belanjaan yang sedang di bawa oleh Hikari.

"Bahan-bahan makan malam, dan… coklat," seru Hikari riang.

Takeru hanya tertawa pelan setelah mengingat untuk apa coklat yang di beli Hikari malam ini.

"Coklat ya? Mau masak coklat sendiri?" tanya Takeru sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hikari seakan ia lebih tua dari Hikari. Padahal umurnya sama saja.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hikari sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku akan membuat coklat enak bersama kakakku," lanjut Hikari senang.

"Eh? Bersama Taichi-san? Bukannya pihak lelaki yang menerima coklat?" tanya Takeru bingung.

"Kau tahu kan jawabanku apa, Takeru-kun?" goda Hikari sambil tersenyum senang sekali.

Takeru memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua alisnya tanda berfikir. Takeru membuka matanya dengan ekspresi telah menebak semua jawabannya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu, Hikari-chan!" balas Takeru sambil tersenyum jahil.

**.**

"Kakak~ Kak Taichi~," teriak Hikari dari dapur untuk memanggil kakaknya yang ia tahu kalau kakaknya sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar.

Lalu keluarlah sosok remaja lelaki berambut coklat itu yang sedang dalam ekspresi malas.

"Hai'~ ada apa?" tanya Taichi sambil menutup kamarnya lalu melangkah ke dapur mendekati adik perempuannya.

"Ayo kita buat coklat!" seru Hikari riang. Sontak Taichi melebarkan matanya dan menatap adiknya dengan tidak percaya.

"Hi-Hikari, jangan bercanda!" terang Taichi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kak. Ayo kita buat coklat yang enak," kata Hikari semangat sambil memakai apron.

"Ta-tapi, aku membuatnya untuk siapa? Apa untukku sendiri?" tanya Taichi lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hikari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya yang kelewat jauh sama sekali.

"Tentu saja untuk orang yang kakak sayang, gimana sih kakak ini," ucap Hikari sambil menyerahkan apron berwarna biru kepada Taichi.

"Berarti untukmu? Kakak kan sayang kamu," jawab Taichi polos –atau bodoh.

"Bukan untukku, kakakku tersayang. Tapi untuk orang yang kakak cintai. Ayo mulai!" tegas Hikari sambil menarik Taichi ke sampingnya.

Lalu di mulailah acara memasak coklat ala kakak-beradik.

**.**

**.**

**14 February 20XX**

Yamato melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelas. Setiap kali berjalan, pasti selalu ada yang meneriaki namanya seperti "Kyaaa~ Yamato-sama~!" atau "Yamato-sama, kau keren sekali!" atau yang lebih parah lagi "Yamato-sama~ menikahlah denganku! Aku akan melayanimu dengan baik di ranjang!" Mengingatnya saja membuat Yamato mual.

Hari Valentine adalah hari yang buruk baginya. Karena setiap tahun ia harus membawa coklat yang begitu banyak. Yamato beruntung, karena sampai saat ini, dia sudah berhasil menolak coklat dari para gadis. Ya~ seperempat dari seluruh fans-nya di SMU ini. Paling sekitar 20 murid yang tadi menyerbunya dan langsung di buat patah hati olehnya. Menyedihkan sekali kan?

Sedikit berharap, Yamato ingin mendapatkan satu-satunya coklat dari Taichi, lelaki yang ia cintai hingga membuat hari-harinya menjadi berbeda. Tapi harapan itu seakan buntu, karena yang remaja berambut pirang itu tahu, bahwa Taichi telah menjadi kekasih Mimi, sahabat perempuan lainnya.

Saat ia berjalan melewati kelas Koushiro, sekilas ia melihat Koushiro dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya familiar. Yamato kembali mundur dan sedikit mengintip ke kelas Koushiro yang sekarang hanya ada Koushiro dengan Mimi.

"Mimi?" gumam Yamato pelan sambil memasang matanya baik-baik.

Yang Yamato lihat adalah, Mimi dengan muka memerah, memberikan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati, yang di terima dengan senang hati oleh Koushiro. Dan yang membuat Yamato terkejut adalah, Koushiro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mimi, dan mencium bibir Mimi.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya Mimi berpacaran dengan Taichi? Kenapa sekarang ia berciuman dengan Koushiro?" ucap Yamato dengan suara pelan agar ia tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.

Yamato yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak melihat kalau Mimi sudah keluar dari kelas Koushiro dan sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ya-ma-to," ucap Mimi riang sambil menepuk pundak Yamato pelan.

Sedikit terkejut, Yamato memutar balikkan badannya untuk menghadap Mimi.

"A-ah, Mimi. Ohayou," sapa Yamato pelan.

"Ohayou Yamato-kun. Tadi kau mengintip ya?" tanya Mimi dengan nada jahil.

Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mimi, Yamato langsung ke inti permasalahannya yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berciuman dengan Koushiro? Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taichi?" tanya Yamato tegas dengan sedikit emosinya yang ia keluarkan.

Sepertinya Mimi tidak gentar untuk menghadapi Yamato. Gadis berambut pink panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab santai, "Menurutmu? Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Yamato hanya memandang Mimi dengan bingung. Sedikit menghela nafas, Mimi kembali menatap Yamato.

"Sama seperti kau dengan Sora. Aku dan Taichi seperti itu," ucapnya yang langsung sangat di mengerti oleh Yamato.

"Kalau kau mencari Taichi, dia belum datang. Sebentar lagi juga sampai," ucap Mimi lagi. Lalu Yamato langsung berlari meninggalkan Mimi.

**.**

"Kenapa aku benar-benar membawa coklat ini ya?" tanya Taichi pada diri sendiri, sambil memandang sebungkus kotak berisi coklat berbentuk persegi panjang yang di bungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna biru yang di beri pita kuning.

"Haahh~ kenapa juga aku menuruti Hikari ya? Kenapa aku selalu kalah dengan adikku satu-satunya sih?" tanyanya lagi sambil terus menghela nafas.

Terus berjalan, hingga mendekati sekolah. Sedikit menyeritkan alisnya, ia melihat Sora berada di depannya sekitar beberapa meter sehingga Sora pun tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi Sora tidak sendiri. Yang Taichi lihat adalah saat Sora memberikan sebuah kotak –yang di perkirakan berisi coklat- kepada seorang lelaki jangkung berambut biru tua yang mengenakan kaca mata.

"So-Sora? Joe? Kenapa?" tanya Taichi tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Remaja lelaki itu melihat Joe yang mengecup kening Sora, hingga membuat Sora malu. Sedikit berjinjit, Sora mengecup bibir Joe dengan cepat lalu melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke daerah sekolah.

Taichi berlari mencoba mengejar Sora yang sudah memasuki gerbang Sekolah.

"Sora!" teriak Taichi kepada Sora.

Sora membalikkan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah meneriaki namanya.

"Taichi," seru Sora riang sambil berjalan menghampiri Taichi.

"Hai Taichi. Kenapa kau berlari begitu? Jam masuk kelas kan masih lama," terang Sora pada Taichi yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"So-Sora… hah hah. Tadi… kau dan Joe, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Taichi yang masih terengah-engah.

Sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah, Sora bertanya dengan malu-malu, "Kau lihat ya?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, bukannya kau dengan Yamato itu pa..pa… pacaran?"

"Menurutmu? Sama sepertimu dan Mimi kan? Aku dan Yamato sama sepertimu,"

Sayangnya, Taichi tidak sepintar Yamato, jadi ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan Sora.

"Maksudku…. Aku dan Yamato tidak berpacaran, Taichi! Aku ini sudah menjadi kekasih Joe," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Heee? Sejak kapan?" tanya Taichi tidak percaya.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu," jawab Sora sambil tersenyum senang.

Sora mulai tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Taichi yang lucu setelah tahu kenyataan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, coklat di tanganmu itu untuk siapa?" tanya Sora sambil melirik ke arah tangan kiri Taichi yang memegang sebuah coklat yang terbungkus rapi.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Taichi segera menyembunyikan coklatnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Bu-bukan untuk siapa-siapa. I-ini untukku," jawab Taichi terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah total.

"Lho? Masa sih? Ku kira untuk…."

"TAICHI!" terdengar suara teriakan memanggil nama Taichi dari arah belakang Sora.

Sora dan Taichi menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak saat itu.

"Hm… sang pujaan hati sudah datang," seru Sora sambil tersenyum jahil.

Yamato terus berlari ke arah Taichi. Dengan cepat, Yamato menarik tangan Taichi dan berlari keluar sekolah.

"Eh, eh?" Taichi hanya bingung dan berlari mengikuti Yamato yang menarik tangan kanannya.

"Sora, tolong bilang ke sensei kalau aku dan Taichi ada urusan!" seru Yamato sambil berteriak dan terus berlari ke luar gerbang sekolah.

"Hai' tenang saja!" balas Sora sambil berteriak hingga sosok Yamato dan Taichi sudah tidak terlihat di matanya.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja ya," ucap Mimi yang tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Sora.

"Ng, semoga saja,"

**.**

"Ya-Yamato, berhenti dulu," pinta Taichi yang sepertinya sudah kecapaian berlari dari tadi hingga mereka sudah sangat jauh dari sekolah.

Yamato menuruti kata Taichi, lalu mereka berhenti berlari.

Taichi menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"KAU GILA YA? SEKARANG GERBANG SEKOLAH PASTI SUDAH DI KUNCI!"

Saat ini Yamato beruntung, karena mereka tepat berhenti di tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar teriakan Taichi.

"Lalu? Kenapa?" tanya Yamato santai sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Aku ini jadi membolos gara-gara kau!" kesal Taichi sambil menunjuk Yamato.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," nada suata Yamato berubah. Membuat Taichi yang tadinya marah, sekarang hanya dapat diam.

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya sekarang!" seru Yamato tanpa memandang Taichi sedikitpun

"Me-menjawab apa?" tanya Taichi pelan.

Yamato membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Taichi. Ia memegang ke dua sisi wajah Taichi dengan kasar. Pandangannya seolah kesal dengan sifat Taichi yang kelewat polos –atau bodoh.

"TENTU SAJA JAWABAN ATAS KATA-KATAKU PADAMU WAKTU ITU!"

Mengingat kejadian waktu itu, Taichi kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia kembali merasa bersalah bila mengingat mata biru Yamato yang menyimpan luka.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Taichi pelan sambil menangis.

Yamato sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada sisi wajah Taichi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi sedih ketika melihat lelaki yang ia cintai menangis.

"Ma-maafkan aku Yamato," ucap Taichi sambil memejamkan matanya dan terus menangis.

Yamato mengusap air mata Taichi dengan lembut. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taichi secara bergantian.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Taichi," ucap Yamato pelan.

Yamato melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Taichi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Yamato sambil memeluk Taichi dengan erat. Taichi yang di peluk seerat itu, hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yamato. Taichi memang sedikit lebih pendek dari Yamato, itu membuat Yamato mudah memeluk Taichi kapan saja.

Dengan perlahan, Taichi mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yamato.

Yamato hanya diam sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Taichi tersenyum lembut ke arah Yamato.

"Selamat Hari Valentine," seru Taichi riang sambil menyerahkan coklat yang ia memang buat khusus untuk Yamato.

"Arigatou Taichi," ucap Yamato sambil menyentuh wajah Taichi dengan lembut.

Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taichi. Taichi dapat merasakan nafas hangat Yamato yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ya-Yamato?" panggil Taichi pelan dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ssst… Izinkan aku," pinta Yamato.

Dengan takut-takut, Taichi memejamkan matanya. Senang karena Yamato mendapat respon tenang dari Taichi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Taichi.

Taichi dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir Yamato saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Taichi merasakan bibirnya yang di lumat oleh Yamato dengan lembut. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia meremas seragam Yamato saat ia merasa lumatan di bibirnya terasa lebih liar.

"Uh… Ya…Yamato," erang Taichi di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, paru-paru Taichi seakan memberontak meminta oksigen. Taichi mencoba menghentikan ciuman panas mereka yang semakin lama semakin melebihi batas.

"Ya.. Yamato.. Berhenti!" pinta Taichi sambil mencoba memberontak. Tapi sepertinya Yamato tidak mendengarkan. Malahan semakin lama ciuman Yamato semakin turun saja. Tangan Yamato mencoba membuka kancing seragam Taichi.

Wajah Taichi benar-benar merah saat ini. Taichi semakin memberontak meminta berhenti.

"Ya…Yamato," deru nafas Taichi malah membuat Yamato hilang kendali.

"Ya…Yamato… YAMATO!"

**DUUK**

"Ittai~," rintih Yamato kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Taichi.

"Sa-salahmu sendiri. Aku bilang berhenti ya berhenti. Kau saja yang makin keterusan," kesal Taichi sambil mengancingi bajunya yang sudah di buka setengah oleh Yamato.

"Maaf maaf," ucap Yamato sambil minta maaf.

"Huh, baik, aku maafkan," kata Taichi yang masih kesal dengan wajah yang memerah gara-gara perlakuan Yamato terhadapnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, besok kita kencan ya! Ya~," pinta Yamato sambil memegang kedua pundak Taichi dari belakang.

"Itu sih bukan permintaam maaf," dengus Taichi yang sepertinya di buat-buat.

"Ku mohon~,"

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah," jawab Taichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou my koibito," ucap Yamato senang sambil mengecup pipi Taichi.

'Kenapa aku luluh dengan Yamato yang bersikap manja seperti ini ya?' batin Taichi sedikit kesal.

**Owari**

Fi: *sujud syukur* akhirnya selesai juga! TT^TT

Taichi: Kenapa aku di buat hampir di Rape gitu? *mencak-mencak*

Yamato: Kenapa aku di buat mesum? *sambil senyum*

Fi: NO COMMENT! **Review Please**…. Ini fic terpanjang buatan Fi lho… **You can Flame this too**, tapi yang mendukung ya (=_=)/

Taichi: Mana ada Flame yang mendukung. *masih kesal*

Yamato: ….

Fi: *nangis bahagia* TT_TT Ngomong2, jangan anggap saya mesum ya. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ciumannya agak lebih…


End file.
